Zona del Doble Declive
by Blossom Komatsu
Summary: Dos jóvenes como tú o yo, que quieren expresar sus sentimientos, explorar el cuerpo y el alma, ser uno con el otro y todo sin caer en la zona mas oculta del placer humano. GaaSaku. Lenguaje vulgar. Lemmon.


Haro! He aquí un fic que se me ocurrió y lo tenía como una historia de varios capítulos pero neee, dejémoslo en one-shot. Besos!

0-0

NARUTO es de Kishimoto -Kishi para los compas- y este fic es mio.

=0=

 _ **Zona de Doble Declive**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Por que dicen que cuando caes en los instintos primitivos, es difícil salir._

 _No lo sé en realidad, estoy demasiado extasiado de ti._

 ** _..._**

 ** _"El Consejo"_**

 ** _..._**

Desde que me apunté al club de jardinería, me usan de paloma mensajera, paloma recoge libros y paloma mueve bancos. Amo la jardinería, las plantas, cuidarlas y verlas crecer, no amo ser el sirviente sin sueldo de un club pesado y nada que ver con plantas.

Una cosa mas que hagan, y me largo.

\- Gaara, mañana tengo prueba de álgebra, me traerías un libro de la biblioteca?

\- Claro- a quien engaño, digo algo y me matan.

Pero si Temari estuviera aquí, sin dudas sentiría su pie contra mi trasero, por idiota sumiso.

No soy sumiso, ni cobarde, sé que en mi hay un hombre, dispuesto a poner la otra mejilla.

Por favor... si hubiera un hombre, aun no sería virgen.

Otra vez.

Es ella otra vez.

A punto de caer en las depresiones típicas de un antisocial triste y virgen como yo, ella revisa los libros de... álgebra?! Mierda, mierda, mierda.

En horario de clases, la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil husmeando la biblioteca? Algo me dice que una presidenta así de hipócrita no es bueno.

\- Necesitas algo?- oh, mierda, demasiado tiempo viéndola.

\- No, nada- volvió a mirar para el estante- Bueno... necesito un libro de álgebra...

\- De cual?- es alta, creo que como yo, pero no llega al estante mas arriba.

Ahora que lo pienso, no me dijo que libro. Uno mas estúpido que el otro.

\- Ese- el que tiene en la mano.

\- Este? Ummm bueno, toma Gaara.

Que? Como es que sabe mi nombre? No, espera, yo sé el suyo. Pero es completamente diferente! Es la presidenta! Claro que todos la conocen, y yo un don nadie en medio del colegio, un Gaara entre tantos Gaara.

Habrá mas Gaara en el colegio? No es un nombre común.

Aggg! Basta! Me disperso!

\- Sabes mi nombre?

\- Claro, tu hermano es Kankuro, no es así?- ah, si, Kankuro, también pertenece al consejo- Deberías ir al consejo, participar, Kankuro y Temari estuvieron allí, falta el tercer hermanito.

Emmm, llámenme paranoico, loco, rarito, necesitado, lo que se les venga a la cabeza, pero no es normal que alguien te mire así al decir "Hermanito". No señor.

\- No sé... no soy de debatir y eso...- parezco un niño por amor a Dios!

\- Lo que tú digas...- sus hermosos ojos verdes, jamás los noté, hasta que me miró mientras conversábamos- pero me encantaría que te vinieras.

Que?! Díganme que alguien mas oyó eso! No, espera, seguro quiso decir otra cosa, si, que fuera al consejo, no que... bueno, no.

\- Quizás algún día de estos, pero no soy como Kankuro o... Temari...

En efecto, dicen que soy una niña llorona por, no sé, no querer meterle una patada en el trasero a cualquiera que me haga la contra, como ellos.

\- Lo sé- perdido en el andar hipnótico de sus piernas- te veo luego Gaara.

Se fue.

Y de nuevo, solo en la enorme biblioteca pienso, que rayos acaba de pasar?!

A ver, hablé con una hermosa chica, si, dijo algo que mal pensé demasiado, saqué un libro a pesar de que ella me lo dio y no sé si es el que me pidieron y reflexiono parado como imbécil en el pasillo.

\- Ah, gracias Gaara, el que necesitaba- mira, si era el libro correcto, todo por querer el libro que ella tocó.

No es la primera vez que me la encuentro, siempre cuando voy a la biblioteca, independientemente de la hora que sea, está ahí, tentando a este pequeño idiota.

Es un año mas grande que yo, va con Kankuro y dice que es una chica jodida, las cosas se hacen como ella dice te guste o no. Y me gusta.

\- Gaara!- al parecer quedé absorto en mis pensamientos, de nuevo, sobre Sakura Haruno, la presidenta mas inalcanzable de todas (para un tonto virgen como yo)

\- Si?- Temari ya agitaba su mano impaciente frente a mi, y Kankuro al lado comía su postre tranquilo.

\- Te pregunté si estás de acuerdo- de acuerdo con que? De que estamos hablando? No oí nada.

\- Si, por supuesto- sea lo que sea que me haya pedido, no voy a negarme, jamás lo hago por si no quedó claro antes.

\- Bien, mañana sales del colegio y te esperamos en el invernadero, oíste?- asentí- Llegamos a las cinco.

Acaso no va a ir al colegio ni ella a trabajar? Como sea, ya son grandes, sabrán que hacen y no estaré toda la vida para cuidarlos.

-0-0-

\- Bien, llenemos esa sala de flores, muchachos.

A las cinco en punto, llegué al invernadero y Kankuro y Temari revisaban el inventario del flores, helechos, etc.

\- Que sala?- mi hermano me rodeó los hombros de manera curiosa, parece que para evitar mi huida, huida de que?

\- La del Consejo- por eso.

En vano, trataba de zafarme de Kankuro, pero es mucho mas fuerte que yo, por el año de diferencia, el deporte que yo no hago, etc.

\- Me niego!

\- Vas a negarte a darle flores a la hermosa de tu presidenta?- los voy a matar.

\- Si! Me niego! Déjame Kankuro! Temari dile que me suelte!

\- No Gaara, la presidenta quería la sala mas vistosa y le pidió a Kankuro que buscara un responsable del Club de Jardinería, adivina a quien eligió?

Mendigo Kankuro. Metiche.

\- Los asesinaré mientras duermen.

\- Sólo ayúdanos a llevar las macetas.

.

.

.

\- Bien, me gustan, hay algunas mas?- lejos mio, escuchaba a Kankuro platicar con Sakura, por suerte las macetas pesadas ralentizan a un debilucho como yo.

\- Vamos Gaara, esas macetas deben llegar para este siglo- es fácil para ti decirlo, no eres la persona con menos deporte sobre el planeta.

\- Si es tan sencillo hazlo tú!

Se alejaba riendo, siempre Temari tiene un cariño raro, un cariño agresivo.

Creo que nunca tuve mucho contacto con otra mujer que no sea Temari, digo, cada vez que una se me acerca entro en modo de auto defensa.

No es por fobia a las mujeres o ser gay (como asume Kankuro) si no que tengo el ojo en una chica, y ella es prácticamente inalcanzable.

\- Hola Gaara.

Sakura.

\- Hola...- apenas dejar la maceta gigante para helechos en el suelo, ella vino y con esa hermosa sonrisa, alegró mi día.

\- Gracias por ayudarme, esta sala ya necesitaba algo de color, no crees?

\- Si...- mas bien, pensaba en ella y lo linda que es, ahora entiendo por que tiene tantos fans en el colegio, chicos y chicas.

\- Bueno, que te parece? Excesivo o le falta?

Mostró un par de macetas colgantes con flores de interior, alguna que otra pintura de perritos y las sillas de color rojo.

\- Me gusta, d-digo! Emmm, que... emmm, son... lindas...- rayos, por que siempre tartamudeo al hablar con Sakura?

\- Si, a mi también me gusta...

Mas que mirar la enorme sala designada al Consejo, miraba a su presidenta, la perfecta Sakura Haruno:

Lista. Fuerte. Atlética. Destaca en todo lo que hace y al intentar humilla a quién sea. Simpática. Justa. Estricta. Y hermosa...

\- Gaara?- creo que pasé mucho tiempo viéndola, de nuevo.

\- Si?

\- Pasa algo?

\- Eh?! No! No! Estoy bien!- seguro estaba rojo cual tomate. No, corrijo, estoy rojo cual tomate, uno no puede no enrojecer si la chica que te gusta pone sus manos tan suaves sobre tus mejillas y frente para verificar que estés bien.

\- A mi no me parece que estés bien, mira tu rostro, y si tienes fiebre o gripe?!- es mas hermosa preocupada por mi, pero no tengo fiebre, no creo que al amor ahora se le llame fiebre o gripe.

\- No tengo nada... sólo calor, si, mucho calor- saliendo de su tacto (no volveré a tener esa oportunidad) fui a la ventana y abrirla, un poco de aire fresco para calmarme.

\- Estás mejor?

Rodeó mis hombros con la calidez que nunca había sentido, la de una chica bonita, la de Sakura y su rostro cerca del mio apenas mirar sobre el hombro.

\- Mnh- por que es así conmigo? Jamás la vi estar tan cerca de alguien, entiéndase que vivo espiándola.

Y de un segundo para el otro ella me abraza con descaro para rozar su aliento con el mio. Ella y su shampoo de frambuesa chicle.

Carajo, quizás desfallezca frente a Sakura y me tome por idiota, por marica, por virgen... ah no, espera, esa si.

\- Alguna vez te dijeron que eres muy lindo?

Eh, que?!

\- Eh?- lamento si sonrío, pero la chica que me guste menciona que soy lindo, ese es un punto a favor, para mi.

\- Si, eres muy tierno- ah, tierno, ya entiendo, Temari también dice que soy tierno, aunque no me abraza así- Quiero devorarte, sabes?

Eso tiene muchas interpretaciones.

\- Ah si?- me oigo como un idiota, por amor a Dios!

\- Si...

Parece que le caen los idiotas, como yo.

Parece que le agradan los idiotas, como yo.

Parece que le gustan los idiotas, como yo.

Y le gusta provocarlos con esa linda boca a centímetros de la mía. Es tentadora.

Lástima que jamás besé a una chica, mucho menos Sakura, digo, por que alguien tan perfecta como ella quisiera a un niño llorón, tímido y virgen? Debería valorarme un poco pero no encuentro nada que rescatar de mi mismo.

\- Gaara! Como abres la manguera?!

El grito pelado de Kankuro desde las escaleras me asustó, creo que a Sakura también y fue a ver que desastre hacía mi hermano.

\- Eres un idiota, Kankuro!- vimos a Temari darle un soplamocos en la nuca- Ah, Sakura, Gaara, no pasa nada, sigan en lo suyo!

Lo suyo...? Mierda! Estaban viendo! Mendigos metiches!

Sakura ni se inmutaba, sólo puso una sonrisa y tiraba de mi hacia el invernadero, ya fuera del edificio.

\- Tus hermanos son divertidos!- por que tú no vives con ellos.

\- Yo no tengo hermanos, vivo sola con mis padres, que es como si no estuvieran...- pobre Sakura, bueno, si necesita alguien que le de cariño yo tengo MUCHO cariño sólo para ella.

\- Y no los ves mucho?

\- Casi nada, para fechas específicas que ellos eligen y llegan tan rápido como se van.

Su rostro sigue inmutable, como es tan serena con asuntos así? Yo estaría destrozado.

Claro, Sakura es muy fuerte.

\- Te sientes sola...?- ojalá no malinterprete la frase.

\- A veces, trato de tener mi mente ocupada- por suerte no lo hizo- Por que? Tú a veces te sientes solo?

Suena como una pregunta inocente.

\- Si, muchas veces.

Suena.

\- Bueno... si te sientes solo... ya sabes donde encontrarme...

Es por el tono con que lo dijo.

Es por la pose en la que lo dijo.

Es por como se mordía el labio cuando lo dijo.

Y eso da una invitación bastante tentadora. No puedo negarme. Sería estúpido de mi parte negarme, además de una tortura auto impuesta.

Pero ya se iba de nuevo al edificio, y quedé parado a medio camino del invernadero.

Pensando en lo hermosa que es, perfecta es la mejor definición, y que ahora parece tener un mínimo interés en mi.

Muy mínimo, tanto, como mi percepción del tiempo.

\- Gaara? Vamos hermano, te estuvimos buscando, estabas acá parado?!- mis hermanos aparecieron y vi que el cielo pasaba de naranja a un azul real, oscuro y nocturno. Soy un imbécil, quedé ahí parado por horas!

\- Cuanto tiempo estuve aquí?!

\- No sé, tres horas?- debo ver a un médico, estos lapsus mentales NO SON NORMALES.

Llegamos a casa en silencio, Temari no paraba de usar su celular y Kankuro iba al volante completamente distraído con el paisaje.

Yo, por mi lado, pensaba en Sakura y cuando ir y decirle que me siento solo, ella lo propuso, yo acepto.

\- Gaara, Shikamaru pregunta si vas a ir al cumpleaños de Ino- la rubia pesada que molesta a Uchiha constantemente? No lo sé...

\- No sé por que tendría que ir- así que con Shikamaru habla tanto que no deja su móvil ni un puto segundo.

\- Vamos, acaso no tienes amigos?- no, ni uno. Sakura cuenta como amiga?

\- No, por que?

\- Por que Shikamaru quiere ir pero Choji está enfermo y Shino tiene una exposición al otro día, debe acostarse temprano o algo así, vamos! Ve con él!

\- Y por que no vas tú?- me jode mucho que Temari sea tan insistente.

\- Por que al otro día tengo turno en el médico a la mañana! Que te cuesta hacernos el favor?!

\- Bien- sólo por que no quiero oírla chillar mas.

-0-0-

Al otro día nevaba muchísimo, desperté con Kankuro maldiciendo en cuarenta y ocho idiomas mientras paleaba la nieve de la entrada, orden de Temari.

\- Te podes callar?!- quería dormir lo mas posible antes de tener que pasar mi noche de sábado recluido en la estúpida fiesta de 16 de Ino Yamanaka.

Alias "Miss Perfección" (por parte de los chicos que la idolatran) alias "Estrella Fugaz" (ustedes sabrán por que) alias "Sasuke Uchiha Fan #1" alias "Eterna Rival de Sakura Haruno" (que para mi SI es la perfección) alias "Zorra".

\- Vení vos a palear esta mierda blanca, Gaara!- ojalá se le caiga la nieve del techo encima.

De nuevo en mi cama, me puse auriculares para no oír a Kankuro y su muy florido léxico.

Un "ting!" que deduje pertenecía a mi casilla de mensajes, detuvo la música dos segundos y siguió con la lista de reproducción.

Un mensaje de texto de Shikamaru. Temari le dio mi número?! Bueno, es raro, sólo recibo mensajes de Kankuro, Temari y en ocasiones Baki.

 **"Gaara: venís al cumpleaños, cierto? A mi me obligó mi papá que es amigo del de Ino, ojalá podamos volver temprano así no te aburrís en la fiesta de zorras. Shikamaru"**

Cuando creía que Temari era la persona mas violenta del mundo, su amigo lo es mas.

\- Como sea- respondí a su mensaje en un pestañeo y no volvió a sonar la casilla. Mejor, quiero dormir.

.

.

.

20:00 horas.

Temari iba por toda la casa buscando que ponerme, al final hice lo que quise y fui de remera, camisa y pantalón de mezclilla.

\- Eres un ridículo, haz lo que quieras Gaara, luego no te quejes si las chicas te huyen- eso no va a pasar por la ropa, ya me huyen y ni me importa, si Sakura me habla el resto me vale verga.

\- No toques mi ropa Temari- y saliendo vi el auto de Shikamaru, por lo que sé es buen conductor, no como Kankuro, ir con él en auto es suicidio.

\- Hola Gaara, listo para la noche mas aburrida de tu vida?- traté de prepararme mentalmente para ello todo el puto día.

\- SHIKAMARU!- Temari lo oyó. Reímos, ella cree que el cumpleaños de Ino será de fábula, que equivocada está...

Llegamos rápido, relativamente rápido, había muchísimas personas y con el frío exterior andan semi desnudas tomando y fumando en el patio. Chiflados.

Nosotros, por nuestro lado, entramos veloces, el frío se colaba en nuestra ligera ropa y dentro la calefacción era divina.

\- Oye, Shikamaru!- el aludido bufó, no le cae bien esa gente pero pone su mejor cara. Igual que Kankuro.

Quedé solo en un sillón, la gente ni reparaba en mi, algunos se sentaban por minutos a mi lado para besarse y quién sabe que mas, luego irse y de nuevo aburrido cual hongo.

Eso me dio tiempo para evaluar un poco mi alrededor. Adolescentes calenturientos, vagos y ebrios, llenos de heroína y faso hasta la médula, sudando alcohol y hormonas, por que no soy igual? No es que quiera pero... se ve divertido... y soy la punta opuesta.

Son sociales y, aunque hacen idioteces sin medida, su autoestima está mal alta que la mía, bah, que autoestima no está mas alta que la mía?

Vivo en un frasco de kétchup, no tengo ni un amigo (mis hermanos y Shikamaru no cuentan) mi vida se basa en dormir, comer, ir al baño y espiar a Sakura, justo en ese orden y jamás besé a alguien, hombre o mujer.

Soy un maldito virgen enketchupsado.

Y este virgen se va, no piensa seguir apoyando el trasero en un sillón tan incómodo.

Aunque, recalculando, debí haberme quedado sentado en la casa, afuera el frío es peor y Shikamaru me iba a llevar a casa. Pero está borracho con unos colegas en la vereda de enfrente, genial, ahora SI que estoy solo.

Solo que camina a casa con el frío polar colándose en cada parte descubierta.

-0-0-

\- Vas a casa?- ya con cinco manzanas caminadas, un cuadro de hipotermia en primer grado y la sensibilidad del cuerpo desaparecida, oí la mas bella y angelical voz en el Universo llamarme desde su auto.

\- Si, y tú?

\- Te llevo- que respuesta tan rara a mi pregunta.

\- Bueno- no sabía que Sakura conducía, la veo llegar al colegio a pie.

\- Tienes frío? No debiste haber salido tan desabrigado Gaara, podrías enfermarte o peor- si, pensé lo mismo.

\- Lo sé, pero planeaba quedarme adentro, no quise estar mas ahí e irme a casa, iba a llevarme Shikamaru, pero estaba borracho, yo no sé conducir.

\- Shikamaru borracho, y tú no sabes conducir, tenías dos opciones, quedarte adentro viendo a los demás intercambiar saliva o salir a morirte de hipotermia, sabia decisión, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Me alegra saber que no me consideras un imbécil tamaño extra grande.

\- Eres una loca.

\- Tú eres el loco que sale así de desabrigado!- río.

Sonreí y mi vista fue a parar por la ventanilla algo empañada, esa no es mi calle, de hecho, no conozco la zona. Tochukaso Hi? Es una calle del oeste! Y yo vivo en el centro!

\- Sakura, no me ibas a llevar a casa?

\- Si- entonces?- A mi casa.

Que?! Esto es secuestro!

\- Dijiste "te llevo"!

\- Si, a mi casa, Gaara, recuerdas nuestra charla de ayer?- ayer? El viernes, si, pues ya pasaron las 12, ya es domingo.

\- Si...- dije no muy convencido, la recuerdo pero tengo miedo de con que remate ella.

\- Bueno, parece que te sientes solo...- así que por ahí iba la cosa. Bueno, no puedo negarme, hasta verla a ella si me sentía solo, abandonado por Shikamaru y mis hermanos.

Quizás pasa algo bueno, algo que esperé mucho tiempo pero soy demasiado tímido.

Y un edificio de tantos pisos que no puedo ver la punta. Ahí vive? Entra con unas llaves rosadas igual a ella y estacionó en el cordón de la vereda.

\- Ven- obedecí, el frío empezó a hacer mella en mi de nuevo.

Subimos. Decía vivir en el tercer piso, para mi pareció una eternidad, sin embargo el cartel al lado del último escalón por subir no mentía.

\- Todavía tienes frío?- después de todas las formas que ella mostró interpretar mis frases, temo responder- Entra.

Y mas rosa. No es que no me guste, todo lo contrario, es de mis colores preferidos junto con el rojo.

Un sillón individual de cuero en la sala, dos sillones de dos cuerpos mas a sus lados y a mi derecha un vidrio cuadrícula usado de pared para separar la cocina, creo.

\- Quieres un café?

\- Bueno.

Las fotos de Sakura bebé, Sakura niña y Sakura actual me derriten, siempre tan linda. Y de bebé era muy cachetona! Tan tierna!

\- De que te ríes?- apareció atrás mio con mirada inquisitiva.

\- Nada! Nada! Emmm, eras muy linda...

\- Era?- seguía camino hacia el sillón individual y señalar para que me sentase.

\- Eres muy linda...- no quería ofenderla aunque perdiera mi dignidad en el proceso (la poca que queda)

\- Eso pensé...- divertida, todavía no se sentaba, estaba parada en frente mio con la taza entre manos y aguardando quien sabe que.

\- Pasa algo?- parece que si.

\- Dime Gaara, no te molesta estar aquí, cierto?- molestar? No, tampoco incomodidad, mas bien nerviosismo por estar a solas con la chica que me gusta.

\- No me molesta...

\- Te incomoda?- se agachó a mi altura de sentado- o pone nervioso?- acaso esta mujer lee mis pensamientos o soy muy obvio?

No quise responder, conociéndola, usará eso en contra mio para hacer lo que quiera. Lo que quiera con mi persona.

\- Tomaré eso como un si, que estás nervioso...- y si- vamos, relájate, que yo no muerdo...

\- Ya lo sé...

\- ...Yo lamo...

Que?

Me sentí tonto por estar nervioso. Tonto por dejarme tentar cuando Sakura es la mas sensual y ahora me provoca. Tonto por dejarme engañar y no haber caminado o imponer un poco de carácter, así estaría en casa ahora.

En casa sufriendo por no pasar mas tiempo con ella, por no besarla con todas las oportunidades que se me presentan y no decirle lo mucho que me gusta.

Gustar? Eso es de niños, a Sakura la idolatro básicamente, y si ella me pide ser su mascota, lo haría.

Lo que quiera o me ordene lo voy a cumplir por que no soy capaz de negarle algo a Sakura.

Cualquier cosa. Lo que sea.

Lo que venga.

\- Gaara...- o hasta que yo me venga... carajo, no puedo, no puedo estar aquí, voy a morir de un infarto!

\- S-si?

Con sus manos, esas hermosas manos rodeándome el cuello, colándose por mi espalda y terminar por erizarme el vello del cuerpo entero, Sakura se pone de bruces encima mio, que pretende?

Los ojos le brillan como cuando me ve, acaso esperaba esta oportunidad? No soy el único enamorado aquí? Sakura es conocida por ser la presidenta inalcanzable, que ningún chico puede tocar o te corta la mano, corre el rumor de que es virgen y nunca besó a alguien, incluso rechazó a Sasuke Uchiha, el mayor casanova. Entonces?

Entonces Sakura debe estar enamorada... de mi? De este maldito marica llorón?

No sé, tenerla cerca hace a mi corazón desbocarse, mi mente embobarse y el resto arde a temperaturas insospechadas.

No quiero respirar muy agitado o ella podría notar que me enloquece, que voy a perder el control en cualquier segundo.

\- Por que me ves tanto en el colegio...?

Carajo! Siempre lo supo?! Que vergüenza!

\- Y-yo no! Y-yo n-no emmm!- no tengo excusa válida.

\- Tranquilo, no es que no me guste... todo lo contrario... a veces quiero que me veas mas...

\- Mas...?

\- Mas desnuda...

Cualquiera en mi posición ya hubiera estado encima de ella fornicando, pero claro, soy medio estúpido y no reacciono rápido (medio si lo vemos con un sólo ojo)

\- Sakura...

Termina de susurrar a mi oído y no sé si inclinarme para delante o detrás. Detrás, el rechazo y timidez absoluta, delante, los labios de Sakura esperando a que los devore.

Esperando, suaves y brillantes, jamás alguien los probó? Seré el primero? Quiero ser el primero, y aunque no lo sea, quiero morderlos para que nunca me olvide.

Para que esta sensación de calor y cosquillas no desaparezca, así quedarme siempre con el sabor adictivo de Sakura y sus labios de frambuesa. De su boca que me deja entrar.

No sé si la beso bien, quiero creer que si y que no me lo echará en falta, que mis manos pueden recorrerla igual que ella a mi.

Es su cuello tan efímeramente blanco, el sabor que droga y que no me detengo hasta dejarlo recorrido por completo.

Me abraza mas a si misma dejando que siga, con suspiros y risas, Sakura lame mi mejilla en mi intento de llegar de nuevo a su boca.

\- Acaso no querías esto desde el principio? Por que te resistes tanto?- no noté que imponía resistencia- Siempre esquivo, evitándome y esperando a que me fuera para al fin mirarme, esta vez no te vas a escapar, cierto? No sabes cuando esperé para esto...

Para esto, Sakura quería esto, siempre lo quiso y yo creía que no? Ahora si me declaro idiota. Donde está mi diploma?

\- Enserio?- no estaré seguro hasta oírlo claro.

\- Enserio, no sabes cuantas veces imaginé que me tocabas.

Carajo, y ella no sabe cuantas veces imaginé que la tocaba. Perdí mucho tiempo por ser un jodido indeciso y tímido, Kankuro tiene razón, soy un marica.

Pero no quiero ser un marica, quiero que Sakura me ame como la amo y dejar mi estupidez de lado.

Que temo? Ya no tengo ni una gota de dignidad.

\- Y Gaara? Ya no te sientes tan solo?

No, ya no me siento solo, lo que siento es como duele allí abajo.

\- No...

Se acomoda mejor sobre mi y al tenerla cerca rozando, ríe.

\- Mas bien parece que estás necesitando ayuda, que te parece la mía?- sus manos bajan de mis hombros a el botón del pantalón.

Voy a desfallecer.

\- Sakura, n-no...

\- No? Por que no? Acaso no te gustaría?

Todo lo contrario, lo que sea que ella quiera hacerme me va a gustar por el simple hecho de venir de Sakura, pero no creo que ella, que ella quiera...

\- Que cosa...?- saber que idea tiene en esa impredecible cabeza.

\- Ya verás, te va a encantar...

Y su cuerpo fue al suelo con las manos todavía en mi pantalón, la cremallera para ser exactos, esperando a que yo pestañee para tomarme por sorpresa.

En efecto, no tardó ni un segundo el tener el pulso tamborileando al ritmo de un miembro. Mi miembro.

\- Alguna vez te masturbaste pensando en una chica?

\- S-si...

\- En quién?

Que pasaría si respondo? Y si no respondo? Si miento o soy sincero?

\- En ti...

Decidí ser sincero.

\- Mientes- no!- sólo lo dices por que quieres que lo haga, no?

\- No... es cierto, cada vez que te veo...- dije que ya no tengo dignidad? Perdón, ACABO de perder toda la dignidad. Bah, la que quedaba- Sakura...

\- Eres tan lindo!

Linda como ella? Linda como la calidez de su boca sobre mi miembro o linda como la cara que hace?

Sólo linda, es suave, húmedo y no sé si ella está cómoda con esto. En todo el placer de Sakura lamiendo, pienso si ella quiere o no esto.

No es sólo acostarme con Sakura y ya, es amarla y demostrar que la quiero en mi vida por el resto de la misma.

\- Sakura!

Chillar es lo único que me queda, no puedo terminar de concretar mi pensamiento lineal, simplemente dejar a mis ojos vagar sobre Sakura y como lo mete, lo saca, besa y lame a voluntad.

Como quiere y le gusta.

\- Te gusta?- desde la base hasta la punta y tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás, quiero responder pero no me sale las palabras.

\- S-si.

Ojalá no haga mas preguntas o no sé si seré capaz de responder coherentemente.

Está latiendo y ella lo siente para meter mas al fondo, casi llega a la garganta.

\- Sakura...

Se ríe, lo pasa bien.

\- Sakura!

Disfruta el verme gemir.

\- Sakura!

Y llenar su boca de todo lo que provoca en mi, ninguna otra chica podría haberlo logrado.

Se sienta para lamer lo que quedó en la comisura, un poco sobre su cuello y manos, tragar y sonreír satisfecha.

\- Te gustó?

Mi cara de satisfacción no es suficiente prueba?

\- Si...- que sepa que la amo y ahora no tendré mas timidez para decir lo que siento por ella- Sakura, te amo.

\- Y yo a ti.

Su beso tan calmo tranquiliza un poco el cuerpo, mas que nada mi corazón que no se siente agobiado por no decir que tiene dentro.

.

.

.

En casa, ocho de la mañana, escuché a Kankuro putear, de nuevo.

\- Mendiga nieve de mierda!- Temari le ordenó palear otra vez, había nevado y en una hora la entrada se llenó.

Reí. Estaba demasiado feliz como para pelear con mi hermano.

Sin embargo me puse auriculares y sus insultos desaparecieron, el "ting!" de un mensaje (seguro Shikamaru o Temari) sonó fuerte en mis oídos.

 **"Buen día, espero que mañana vayas al colegio, no querría tener que ir a buscarte y castigarte. Con amor, Sakura"**

Podría quedarme en casa a propósito para que venga a castigarme.

Carajo, me hace tan feliz.

-0-0-

\- Shikamaru dijo que te fuiste sin él Gaara!

Tarde o temprano Temari se iba a enterar y retarme.

\- Estaba ebrio y yo no sé conducir, lo dejé ahí y me vine caminando- omitiendo el hecho de Sakura y la mamada.

\- Gaara, SHIKAMARU NO TOMA.

Entonces... quien estaba tomado en la vereda? Y Shikamaru donde se metió?

Nos asustamos para llamar a Shikamaru, luego a Choji, Shino, Ino y todo aquel relacionado con él fuera de mi casa.

\- No responde.

El día fue normal para mi, preocupado por Shikamaru pero normal dentro de todo, Kankuro siguió paleando, yo en mi cuarto hablando por teléfono con Sakura y Temari iba de acá para allá preguntando, recopilando información y etc.

Ella no lo pasó bien al domingo.

.

.

.

\- Me traerías el libro de literatura francesa que usamos hoy en clase?- una vez paloma mensajera, siempre paloma mensajera.

\- Claro- y mi mas falsa sonrisa.

Fui a la biblioteca con paso calmado, ni recuerdo cual era el libro pero le daré cualquiera, seguro que ni lo nota.

Acaso tengo cara de paloma mensajera? Debería cambiar de club, al fin y al cabo ni de plantas hablamos, para plantar me hago un jardín en casa. Como la huerta de Temari.

\- Hola Gaara.

No me fijé que en una mesa, ordenando libros, estaba Sakura y su muy corta falda.

\- Hola.

Ella me pone muy feliz, mas cuando me usan de paloma mensajera y necesito levantar el ánimo.

\- Otra vez paloma mensajera y mister recados?

\- Otra vez- nos íbamos acercando para al fin rozar las manos de ella con las mías- Te extrañé...

Río.

\- Yo también, a ti y a tu amigo.

Reímos.

Besar con pasión a tu novia es lo mejor del mundo, que ella corresponda para intensificar la fuerza y no parar hasta oír a la bibliotecaria entrar.

\- A la salida me esperas, vamos a ir a mi departamento, entendiste?

Asentí.

\- Que buen niño.

Traté de besar su cuello antes de que se vaya pero fue un toque rápido, quizás luego tenga mas tiempo.

Puedo esperar. Ya esperé bastante.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los ojos iban del pecho descubierto de ella, su ropa interior de encaje rojo y la mirada lujuriosa para comerlo a besos, y viceversa.

Quería a Gaara para si misma y nadie mas, quería que nadie mas que él la tocase e hiciera sentir mujer.

Él o nadie.

Por suerte movía sus manos de arriba a abajo con inquietud, deseando rápido que ella abriera las piernas para él.

\- Sakura- su voz entre la clavícula, dando besos rápidos y cálidos, erizaban la piel de la aludida.

\- Que pasa? No veo que te estés muriendo...

\- Si, me muero, por favor...

Las palabras se le intercalaban con suspiros, besos y gemidos.

\- Recuerda, hasta que no puedas mas seguirás parado.

\- Te gusta verme sufrir, eh?

\- Tú me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo- y no espero para devorarle la boca con hambre.

Es el chico de su sueños, ahí dispuesto para amarla como nadie, jamás dejará que se aleje mientras aún viva.

Juntaba sus bocas, sus labios, sus lenguas y le encanta que él tiemble debajo de ella deseando mas.

\- Ya te estás muriendo?

Gaara apretaba las nalgas de ella con fuerza, señal de casi sucumbir a la desesperación por entrar.

\- No respondes? Bien, supongo que puedes...- rió. Controlarlo es de sus mayores hobbies.

\- Sakura!

Enseguida puso su cuerpo encima de ella, que extendía los brazos al cuello de él y abrazar tan fuerte como pudiese.

Tomar el trasero de su novia hasta que apretaran bien fuerte sus intimidades.

\- Me dejas entrar entonces?

El calor acumulándose entre ellos enloquecía a Gaara, pero mas a Sakura, que esperó ser suya mucho tiempo.

\- Claro que te dejo!

Y abrazar con mas y mas fuerza era la forma de ella para calmar el dolor punzante que entró junto con Gaara.

\- Es... estrecho...

Apretó los dientes hasta sentir que el dolor era reemplazado con un calor expansivo, adictivo y sin dudas placentero.

Gimió tan fuerte que su novio se sorprendió, jamás la vio así, y le alegró que Sakura lo amara tanto.

Fueron segundos, él movía sus caderas para adelante y detrás completamente enloquecido por el placer que Sakura le daba.

\- Gaara!

El aludido sonreía de oreja a oreja, su chica y la felicidad mas radiante en sus hermosos ojos verdes, se mezclaba con amor.

Besando y mordiendo cada parte cercana a la boca para demostrar que Sakura siempre sería suya.

La mujer que lo vuelve adicto a su persona y no deja de gemir cual perra en celo, saca lo mejor de él y nunca permitirá tenerla lejos.

Con la fricción mas veloz, mas intensa pero de estocadas cortas, ambos veían que iban a acabar en cualquier momento.

Tres mas.

Dos mas.

Una mas.

Y Sakura se inunda con el amor de Gaara.

El apriete de ella le deja el miembro listo para otra cuando todavía respiraban agitados.

\- Otra?- verlo ahí, feliz y pleno, recargaba las baterías de Sakura.

\- Otra.

.

.

.

COMPROBADO: ESTE FUE EL CAPÍTULO MAS LARGO DE TODA MI VIDA, SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES.

Bueno, que les pareció? Primero de varias cosas: primer lemmon, primer capítulo largo que parece no terminar mas (conozco dos autores que escriben tan largo que sientes haber leído tres capítulos) y no sé que mas, primer GaaSaku no por que ya tengo algunos fics GaaSaku.

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo.

Besos a quien lea este fic. Bye~!


End file.
